


Through The Years

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [36]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mickey's POV, Over the Years, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, canon lines and scenes, dont hate me, i dont even know, mickey likes ian's body, sort of, this kinda really sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>snipets of gallavich over the seasons where mickey grows more and more appreciative of the way ian gets taller/ripped?? pretty please??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Years

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon! Sorry it took so long! I have one more huge paper to write and one final and I'm done for the holidays :D so bare with me! <3  
> Also, sorry it's quite short 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Mickey wasn’t thinking about anything other than getting to leave juvie. He was happy to finally get out but also not because it meant going back to the Milkovich House of Horrors as most people called it, however they didn’t know the true horrors of their house that hasn’t been a home in years. 

 

What he truly didn’t expect upon getting out was Gallagher waiting for him with Mandy. Especially this new Gallagher. Ian was taller and wasn’t the skinny 15 year old he banged before going to juvie. He grew and filled out a bit. He looked good. 

 

“The hell’s he doing here?” Mickey said walking towards his sister and Ian.

 

“Hey Mick,” Ian said.

 

“He thought I needed protection,” Mandy said.

 

“Oh yeah? You may think you know my sister but you don’t know my sister until you fought my sister,” Mickey said as he hugged Mandy, his favourite, and baby sister.

 

“She’s protecting your ass,” Mickey said as he let go of her.

 

“You smell like barbecue sauce,” Mandy said looking at him. 

 

Mickey titi-twisted Mandy and said, “I smell like what?” They started a little brother-sister fight before finally relenting.

 

 

Mickey had just finished telling the guards “fuck you” when Ian put his hand around his shoulder and steered them away from the building.

 

Mickey pushed Ian’s arm off but couldn’t help but feel a bit of muscle there.

 

 

 

“Hot as balls tonight,” Mickey said as the two of them walked across the baseball field.

 

Ian went off about taking a bunch of classes during the summer and wanting to become an officer in the military. Mickey didn’t understand why he would want to go off to get killed during war. 

 

Mickey didn’t want to admit it but being with Ian again felt good. It felt nice to just hang out again and drink beer and fuck.

 

Especially fuck.

 

The kid improved his game or something cause _shit_ , it was good.

 

“Always wanted to do that here!” Mickey yelled before starting to chuckle.

 

 

Ian grabbed onto the bar and started doing some pull-ups. 

 

“Tough guy huh?” Mickey said as he watched him. Ian didn’t look like he could do that before, but now, now he could.

 

Ian hopped off and Mickey went over and did a few more than he had done.

 

They talked and fucked some more. Mickey was glad to be out of juvie.

 

 

 

Fucking Frank. 

 

Frank Gallagher was a piece of fucking work. If he didn’t walk in on him and Ian fucking then he wouldn’t have tried to kill him and he wouldn’t have backed out and punched a cop in the face instead and he wouldn’t have gotten thrown back into juvie.

 

This time was worse the second time cause the first at least Ian came by to visit and he put money in his commissary. This time nothing. No money, and no Ian.

 

He wasn’t even there when he got out. Where was he? Mickey found him fucking some annoying, loud fucker under the bleachers.

 

“Looky, what we got here,” Mickey said as he passed under the bleachers towards the pair who were hurriedly trying to get dressed.

 

“Mickey?” Ian asked confused.

 

Damn. Mickey had to look. Ian was in the middle of putting his shirt back on and fuck he got even more muscle than last time. He seemed even taller if that was possible, and his voice was even deeper. 

 

“I thought you were still in juvie,” the annoying ass fucker said.

 

Mickey smirked and said, “Not anymore,” before kneeing him in the groin.

 

He fell to the ground and Mickey started kicking him and said, “You having some sort of queerbo sex under here?”

 

Mickey kept on kicking him as the kid tried to plead his way out of it. Then he went and threw Ian under the bus for also having gay sex.

 

“You’re the one taking it in the ass right? You’re the one I gotta kick straight,” Mickey said and couldn’t help but see Ian’s smirk. 

 

Mickey bent over, grabbed the guy and told him to get out of there.

 

“You got any fuck left in you or you dump it all in that faggot’s ass?” Mickey asked once him and Ian were alone.

 

 

 

Shit went bad. Shit went so fucking bad. 

 

Mickey didn’t even know how shit got so fucking bad. All he knew was that Ian was gone to the army and he was married to a Russian whore who was now pregnant with his kid apparently.

 

 

Months went by and people were starting to question where Ian was. Lip came by asking if he’s heard from him. Then Mandy told him to go “get your boyfriend”. 

 

So there he was, dressed up and looking all over Boystown for Ian fucking Gallagher. The fucking skinny 15 year old kid he was supposed to just bang for fun. Now look at him. Two years later and he was chasing after him like some bitch. If he was being honest, it’s exactly where he wanted to be. Searching for Ian and being with Ian.

 

 

He found him. Coked up and grinding on some dirty old man.

 

He looked really good, apart from being coked out. His body looked really good, he just wished his eyes had that same hopeful look it always had.

 

 

 

The moment Mickey brought Ian home, he knew he couldn’t let him go ever again. 

 

Ian was no longer the kid he banged in secret for fun cause they were both into dicks. Ian was now the guy he was in love with. Nothing was going to change that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, put a smile on my face :D  
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ - if you send me prompts fair warning that I have a bunchhhh still waiting to be written so have some patience please! thanks babes!


End file.
